Self timers are commonly used in photographic cameras to allow the photographer to be in the picture or to provide a more steady, hands-off exposure. Vibration due to motions of internal camera parts is a impediment to good picture taking in this situation, particularly if the camera is not firmly fixed to a tripod or other mount. This is especially problematic for inexpensive cameras, which may not have a tripod socket or may cost less than a quality tripod or similar support. Vibrations are also more likely in inexpensive cameras, because parts are made with greater tolerances than in more expensive cameras.
A second problem in inexpensive cameras is how to provide electrical circuit functions, such as turning a circuit element on and off at appropriate times, without the use of expensive hardware, such as integrated circuits and their supporting electronics.
It would thus be desirable to provide an improved camera in which a self timer provides a dwell time period for one or more components of the camera.